


New Face, Old Friend

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: A Life Together [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: In September 2018, the Doctor and Sarah find a woman in ruined familiar clothes on their doorstep.





	New Face, Old Friend

 The Doctor hummed and asked, “What do we have here?” as he pulled Bessie into the driveway, which pulled Sarah’s attention from checking her phone in the passenger seat.

 Sarah raised her brow at the person sitting against the front door, leaning sideways against the doorway. As soon as the car stopped, which didn’t wake the person, they quietly jumped out and approached. This was certainly an unexpected surprise after a nice brunch outing.

 It was a sleeping woman with short blonde hair. Her clothes were ruined, the jacket ripped and burned through in various spots. Not too much to be considered rags, but certainly enough to know something traumatic had happened to her. Something about the clothes set off an alarm in Sarah’s mind, and she looked to the Doctor.

 The Doctor crouched down and reached out to the woman, but Sarah grabbed his arm when she realized, “Her clothes… they’re familiar.” The red lining inside the black jacket especially caused a small lump in her throat. On closer look, they also seemed too big on the woman. She shook her head, willing herself not to jump to conclusions.

 The Doctor shrugged and replied, “One way to find out who she is.” When Sarah’s hand moved from his arm to his shoulder, he leaned forward and tapped the sleeping woman’s knee.

 The woman jolted awake, and after the initial second of shock, she smiled at the couple. “Hello,” she greeted, sitting up straight.

 Sarah and the woman made eye contact, and Sarah instantly knew somehow. The eyes were hazel now, no longer the steely blue-grey, but she still recognized them. It was almost as though she saw an echo of the person who had been within the new colour.

 The Doctor gave a friendly grin to the woman, and extended his hand to her. “Hello…  Doctor, is it?”

 The woman took his hand, and he smoothly pulled her up to her feet as he stood. “So, you do recognize me, then? I was worried that maybe you wouldn’t. I mean…”

 “It is you, then? Another Doctor?” Sarah asked.

 The woman nodded, and took Sarah’s hand between both of hers. She blinked and tilted her head in confusion. “That’s a bit weird.” Then she shook Sarah’s hand. “It’s so good to see you, Sarah.” She looked to the man. “And you. I mean… me? I’m sorry, I’m a bit jumbled.”

 Sarah was too in shock to say anything else, and her Doctor took the cue to invite this new one inside.

 “If you’ll have me,” the new Doctor responded, glancing down for a moment in what seemed like nervousness. “We are still friends, right?”

 “Of course we are,” the taller Timelord soothed, opening the door and gesturing both women inside.

 “Um… have a seat,” Sarah said, finding her voice again. “Would you like anything to drink?”

 “Tea, if you don’t mind,” the female Doctor answered, settling on the sofa.

 Sarah and her Doctor retreated to the kitchen. The Doctor put the kettle on and grabbed the tea supplies. Sarah stood in the doorway, looking out to the living room at the other woman.

 “She really is you?” Sarah quietly asked.

  The Doctor didn’t look to his wife. “Yes. Right off the heels of a regeneration, by the looks of her.”

 Sarah turned to the Doctor and let out a long breath. “She’s still wearing his clothes.”

 “That helped me reach my conclusion.”

 Sarah rubbed a hand over her face. “I wonder… I wonder what happened to him, to leave his clothes in that state. Doesn’t look peaceful, I mean.”

 “Perhaps we should save those questions for later,” the Doctor suggested.

 Sarah resumed watching the other Doctor, studying her body language. She seemed unsure and tired, but after a moment, she got up to wander around and look at the collection of books and other items on display. From this perspective, it was clear how much smaller she was, Sarah having seen the previous Doctor wander around the house the same way.

 Sarah couldn’t help but to feel sad about this, knowing the Doctor who had stayed on Earth and visited them consistently and often for years was gone. He’d been replaced, as was the natural process of being a Timelord, but to see what looked like the direct aftermath of whatever had killed him…

 The new Doctor nearly knocked something off a shelf, but managed to catch it before it could hit the floor. Sarah couldn’t hear what she mumbled, and shook her head at the familiar behavior with a sad little smile.

 Sarah glanced to her husband, then went out to talk to the other Timelord. “Are you alright?”

 The blonde Doctor quickly turned, and stated, “I didn’t break anything!”

 “I didn’t think you had,” Sarah assured.

 “Sorry, still getting used to this new body.” She tilted her head at Sarah again. “This really is weird.”

 “What is?”

 “Being… being on eye-level with you. These legs have definitely been longer.”

 Sarah chuckled. “Yes, all those years of looking down to me. I suppose it’s strange not having to look up to you.”

 The brown-haired doctor came in with the tea tray, and set it on the coffee table. The blonde one sat on the couch and eagerly added cream and sugar to her cup. After she took a sip, she looked to Sarah. “Sorry, I didn’t answer your question, did I? I suppose I’m alright. As well as can be expected, I think. We’ll see.”

 Sarah’s eyes went over the ruined clothes again, and she forced herself not to ask what had happened.

 The blonde Timelord took another long sip of tea. “I did regenerate… last night? Yesterday?” Her brow furrowed in confusion. “It was night when I landed, definitely.”

 “Landed?” Sarah inquired.

 “Yeah, I fell out of the Tardis, and… landed inside a train.”

 Sarah’s eyes widened as she looked to her Doctor.

 “Oh, this is heavenly,” the other Doctor said, closing her eyes and letting the steam rise from her mug to her nose. “That scent is always perfect when made well. Thank you.”

 The three were quiet as the older Doctor drank her tea. It felt strangely companionable and familiar, while awkward and unsure at the same time. The new Doctor herself seemed unsure of herself, which amplified Sarah’s uncertainty. Sarah had so many questions, but as her husband requested, she didn’t ask them. She remembered how her Doctor had been right after he had regenerated, confused and erratic. He had needed a couple of days to settle into himself, so it would only make sense that this new Doctor would need that as well.  

 When the blonde Doctor was finished, she requested if they could go to the attic. She pulled out a silver and orange oddly-shaped cylindrical device. “I think this could do with some upgrading. It worked well enough last night, but improvements are always welcome.”

 “Your sonic screwdriver?” the younger Doctor asked.

 “Oh yes. I made it last night, out of what I could find around that warehouse. If I remember right, you two have some useful stuff I could work with?”

 Sarah nodded and led the way up the stairs.

 “I’m glad I remembered you two, and where you live. It’s… it’s nice to be among friends.”

 “Indeed it is,” the brown-haired Timelord replied, remembering his own experience with being around Sarah and the UNIT crew and how much that may have helped him stabilize.

 The new Doctor grinned as Sarah pushed open the attic door and let her in. Her gaze quickly settled on the Tardis in one corner. “Oh, now that’s certainly tempting.” She blew out a breath. “But no, I can’t simply take yours. I’ve got to find mine. Shouldn’t be too hard, I hope.”

 “You’ve lost it?” the younger Doctor clarified.

 “Things happened quickly, resulting in me in a train in Sheffield.” She shrugged and flitted around the attic, looking at the various devices and odd and ends.

 Sarah and her Doctor simply sat together and watched the other Timelord thought up what she could do with her sonic screwdriver.

 The blonde Doctor beamed a bright smile at the couple. “Look at you two, still amazing and wonderful. Not that I ever had any doubts of that, of course.” She started examining an alien communication device. “How are all of your kids? They’d be adults now, right? But you know what I mean.”

 The three began an easy conversation as the new Timelord fiddled with her sonic screwdriver and various other things.

 ********

 “Do you mind if I use your shower?” the older Doctor asked when she was satisfied with her sonic screwdriver. “I could probably do with one.”

 A few minutes after the blonde Doctor had gotten into the shower, the brown-haired one caught Sarah emerging from their bedroom with a set of folded clothes.

 “What’s that for?” he asked.

 “She could use new clothes,” Sarah answered. “She looks pretty close to my size. It’ll fit her better than what she has on, at any rate.”

 The Doctor shook his head.

 “Yes, it will. We’re about the same size now.”

 “No, I mean…” the Doctor took a deep breath. “If she asks, then offer her a look at your wardrobe. But don’t give her anything directly.”

 Sarah tilted her head in confusion. “Why not?”

 The Doctor laid his hand on his wife’s forearm. He thought for a moment. “Choosing our own clothes for the first time… it helps us to figure out our identity. Having that forced on us, despite good intentions, could be detrimental to that process.”

 Sarah nodded and let out a small sigh. “I suppose that’s fair. But, it’s also a bit grim, seeing her in his clothes like that.”

 The Doctor nodded his agreement. “She’ll change when she feels the need to. Until then, we shouldn’t try to force it.” He pulled Sarah in close for a hug.  

 Sarah put the clothes away, and she and the Doctor went to relax together in the living room.

 A little while later, they looked up from their books as the other Doctor came in, again wearing her ruined clothes.

 “That was refreshing, thank you. Never underestimate the power of a good cup of tea and shower.” She glanced around. “I’m famished, and I wonder if I’m a good cook. Mind if I have a go?”

 Sarah chuckled. “Be our guest.”

 “Fair warning, even if I am good at it, I might crash after this. It was a long night, and I haven’t slept since I passed out. Well, I suppose I slept a bit on your doorstep, but it wasn’t for very long at all.”

 “You’re free to sleep in here or in the attic,” the younger Doctor said.

 “Or you could have Luke’s room,” Sarah suggested.

 The blonde Timelord hurried to the kitchen, and replied, “I think I’ll feel safest in the attic, thanks. Knowing I’m safe might help the regeneration settle in easier.”

 After the sound of a pan accidently banging on the counter, Sarah offered, “I could have Mr Smith create a force-field or something around the attic, if that’ll help.”

 “Oh, I shouldn’t need all that. Just knowing you two are looking out for me is enough.”

 ********

 True to the woman’s word, less than half an hour after she ate, she was curled up on the couch in the attic, under a blanket and quickly falling into sleep.

The Doctor and Sarah returned to their books in the living room, leaving the other Timelord to her much-needed rest.

 Sarah remarked, “Not the way I expected to meet another Doctor, finding her asleep on our doorstep like that.” She lightly elbowed her husband in the side. “I also didn’t know you could change into a woman with regeneration.”

 “It’s always been a possibility.”

 “Must be quite the change for her, having spent twelve lives as a man. She turned out quite pretty, too.”

 The Doctor laughed. “What would it take for you to call me pretty, too?”

 Sarah swatted his shoulder. “I already have, numerous times.”

 ********

 The new Doctor didn’t awaken and come downstairs until late morning. The younger Doctor had left to help out at the Pharos Institute. Sarah was sitting in the living room on her laptop, working. 

 “Morning,” the Doctor greeted, heading to the kitchen and grabbing a banana and a couple leftover pancakes the other Doctor had made earlier.

 “Sleep do you good?” Sarah asked with a smile.

 The Doctor nodded, mouth stuffed with food. When she swallowed, she stated, “I’m feeling better. I’m hoping there’s no nasty surprises now.”

 Sarah watched as the other woman got some coffee and finished her breakfast. Now that both of them had rested and recovered from the excitement of yesterday, Sarah noticed something in the Doctor’s face. A sadness and deep concern.

 “What’s the matter?” Sarah finally asked when the Doctor joined her in the living room on the other chair.

 “What do you mean?” The Doctor felt at her face. “Has something happened?”

 “No, no, you still look like you. I mean, something troubling you.”

 The Doctor relaxed a little. “Nah, nothing’s troubling me. Maybe you’re just seeing regeneration troubles. I can be quite moody during this time.”

 Sarah closed her laptop and put it aside, then fixed the other woman with a stare. “Come now, Doctor, I’ve known several of you over a long time.”

 Several emotions chased across the Doctor’s face, until she finally gave in. She suddenly looked deflated and dejected. “Sorry, I just didn’t want to bother you with any of it.”

 Sarah patted the space on the couch next to her as invitation. The Doctor took it, and sat with her hands between her knees.

 “Something happened last night, and I don’t just mean the regeneration. After I fell in the train, I helped some people. Or was it that they helped me?” She blew out a breath. “Let’s say we helped each other through what happened, and I thought I’d made friends. But, by the end of it, defeating that Stenza warrior… one of them died. She died helping me defeat him.”

 “I’m sorry,” Sarah breathed, knowing that sadness from experience.

 “Her name was Grace. And she was Ryan’s nan and Graham’s wife. I’m certain that they blame me, or at least partly blame me, for it. If I hadn’t…” The Doctor glanced sidelong to Sarah. “You know from experience I’ve been blamed for less. But, if I hadn’t…” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, I didn’t think they’d want me around. Maybe in a while, but not right now. Not so soon after.”

 Sarah took the Doctor’s hand between her own in comfort. “So you came to us?”

 The Doctor nodded, biting her lip. “I couldn’t stay in Sheffield. I didn’t want to accidently run into any of them or intrude on anyone. I felt so… lost, and I wasn’t sure what to do next. So, I convinced someone at the bus terminal to help me buy me a train ticket here early this morning. I needed to see you.”

 “I’m glad you did.” Sarah saw a shine in the other woman’s eyes, and pulled her in for a tight hug. “I am so glad you did.”

 The Doctor held on tightly, burying her face in Sarah’s neck.

 “I’m glad we could be here for you,” Sarah whispered as she started to gently rock side-to-side. “And you’re welcome to stay as long as you need.”

 “Thank you,” the Doctor breathed into Sarah’s ear. “Thank you.”

 It took them a minute to pull away, and the Doctor reached up to caress Sarah’s cheek in an all-too-familiar gesture of affection. Sarah blushed slightly at the intensity of the hazel gaze on her.

 “It’s always so good to spend time with my best friend.”

 “I agree.”

 The Doctor took a deep breath and slowly let it out, then wiped at her damp eyes. “Fancy a walk? I think some fresh air is calling to me right now.”

 “Sure, why not?” Sarah stood and pulled the Doctor to her feet.

 A few minutes after leaving the house, Sarah nervously bit her lip before she said, “I hope this isn’t too sensitive for me to ask.”

 “Oh? I’m up for answering any questions, though you might not get an answer.”

 That put Sarah at some ease, but she still hesitated before asking, “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but the previous you…” Sarah wanted to ask what had happened to him, but she knew that might be too much for this Doctor to handle right now. “Will we see him again?”

 The Doctor furrowed her brow slightly. “I don’t know,” she eventually answered. “I’m sorry I can’t give you an answer. My memory’s still a bit jumbled and coming back in bits and pieces.”

 Sarah nodded in understanding, though her heart still fell at the non-answer.

 “For what it’s worth, I can tell you I cherished every moment with you and your Doctor.”

 Sarah smiled a little. “That is worth a lot.”

 The Doctor held Sarah’s hand, and didn’t let go until several minutes later when she was distracted by a dog.

 ********

 The new Doctor spent another night with them, and decided she was good to leave them that afternoon.

 “I should get back to Sheffield, check how they’re all doing. That’s also a good place for me to start looking for my Tardis,” the blonde Doctor said as they drove to the train station in Bessie.

 “Would you like any help with that?” the younger Doctor offered.

 “Nah, I’ve taken enough of your time, and I think it’s something I have to figure out on my own.”

 “Fair enough,” the other Doctor admitted.

 “Maybe I should start with seeing how Yaz is doing. She’s less likely to dislike me, I think… I hope…” the older Timelord said to herself.

 They arrived at the train station, and Sarah bought the ticket to Sheffield. Her husband gave the new Doctor several cash notes.

 The blonde Doctor looked up at him, then hugged him tightly. She pulled Sarah in for a group hug when the other woman came back from the ticket counter.

 “You two are amazing. Thanks so much for everything.”

 “I can’t turn down helping myself out, now can I?” the taller Doctor joked when they separated.

 “Don’t be a stranger. You’re always welcome to stop by and see us,” Sarah stated.

 The blonde Timelord grinned and nodded. “Just you try to stop me from seeing you again. Speaking of, I should get going, shouldn’t I? Otherwise I can’t come back to see you again.” She turned to go into the station. Then she turned and waved at the couple again.

 Sarah put her arm around her husband’s waist. “Think we’ll see her again?”

 “Somehow, I’m confident we will.”

 They watched the other Doctor disappear into the station, quietly wishing her the best of luck.


End file.
